


Hey Bartender!

by Munchy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Preston, Bouncer Gage, Choking, Choking Kink, Clint is a bastard, Fighting Kink, Fist Fights, Gage is a little ooc in this au, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, I completely forgot to tag for, Kinda, M/M, Mirrors, Miscommunication, Penis In Vagina Sex, Preston is very done and tired, Rough Sex, Stalking Mentioned, This is a 'both parties consented to the sex but at what cost' kinda fic, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Preston, but that's a given for modern aus, but what else is new, mirror kink, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: "I had it handled," Garvey said.Gage frowned, "If you did, then that asshole wouldn't've touched you at all," he started making his way to the backroom, hoping to find a clean ice pack for his busted lip. He bumped shoulders with Garvey as he passed the other, "Maybe if you weren't so keen on resolving shit with words, you wouldn't be in this mess."---A modern Bartender/Bouncer au, in which Preston is very anxious and pent up, Gage is just done and looking for a fight, and Clint is the bastard that started it all.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Preston Garvey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hey Bartender!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Have some more Porston as an early Valentine's Day gift. Once again the fic is unbeta'd, though I had people read thru it to check and make sure that my Preston and Gage are consistent and in-character. At least as in-character as you can get in a modern AU. Also Preston, like most of my fics with him in it, is trans, however I use terms such as "clit" and "slit" as some descriptors for his genitals. So fair warning to those that might experience dysphoria to read with caution. 
> 
> Title of this fic comes from the song of the same name by Floyd Dixon.

"And don't you ever fucking come back again!" Gage yelled as he watched Clint scramble to his feet. His face was a bloody mess and it left a nice stain on the pavement. The man wasted no time bolting down the street with his tail tucked between his legs the moment he was on his feet.

The bouncer simply clicked his tongue, annoyed, and closed the door to the bar. The bell at the top that normally signaled a new customer rang as Gage locked the door. The bar was finally cleared and all that was left was sweet silence. 

Then he turned around and got a face full of angry Garvey.

The bartender was glaring at him, his cheek scuffed a little from when Clint backhanded him. He was about three feet away, hands at his hips, and looked like he had a lecture ready to go.

"I had it handled," Garvey said.

Gage frowned, "If you did, then that asshole wouldn't've touched you at all," he started making his way to the backroom, hoping to find a clean ice pack for his busted lip. He bumped shoulders with Garvey as he passed the other, "Maybe if you weren't so keen on resolving shit with words, you wouldn't be in this mess."

He didn't make it far before the bartender grabbed him by the arm. Gage found himself turned around, Garvey sneering at him, "It's none of your damn business how I choose to deal with Clint. You'll be lucky if he doesn't press charges!"

Gage tugged his arm free from Garvey's grip before he smirked down at the man, "You think he'd risk going to court for breaking the restraining order?"

That shut Garvey up. Gage rolled his eyes and turned to continue to the back room, "Did you a fucking favor."

He was grabbed in the next moment and shoved against the countertop of the bar. Preston's brown eyes searing holes into his head as he fisted the bouncer’s shirt, "You didn't do shit, Gage, you just made things worse!"

Gage grabbed at the hand on his left shoulder, "Don't fuckin' touch me, Garvey," he could hear his voice go low and deep, the threat lingering there.

The moment his hand clamped down on Garvey's wrist though, the bartender panicked. Snapped his free hand back and punched Gage across his already bruised face.

He admits, he and Garvey never really got along. Like water and oil. Ronnie kept telling them they needed to at least act civil during business hours. But no matter how many times she threatened to fire them, he and Preston just couldn't tolerate one another. They barely talked to each other while working, and would start arguing the moment the neon "open" sign was turned off. Friendship would never be in the cards for them, and as far as Gage figured, he was fine with that. 

So, yeah, this was a _ long _ time coming.

Gage felt himself stagger slightly from the punch, but he hadn't let go of Garvey's wrist. He stood straight up, a good three inches taller than Preston, and said, "So, you wanna do this now, huh?"

Gage lunged at him then, knocked into Preston with a force that left the man breathless. Took his elbow and jammed it into the other's stomach. Gage heard a choked cough as Preston stumbled back into one of the tables.

He didn't even let Preston take a moment to figure out what happened before he was on the bartender again. Gage grabbed Preston's shirt and used his strength to lift him so Garvey's feet were scrambling against the floor. He threw a punch at the man, feeling the impact of his fist against Preston's cheek. He drew his hand back to do it again but felt a swift kick to his stomach.

He dropped Preston on top of the table, breaking a leg and sending Garvey to the floor. Gage stumbled back, gripping his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Son of a bitch," Gage bit out, voice sounding like an engine igniting. He looked up to find Garvey coming at him.

He took a punch to the face again, the skin of Garvey's knuckles breaking against his teeth. There were black spots in his one good eye as he heard Preston grunt. Then there was yelling, and a tingling pain at his hip bone as Preston kicked him to the bar. He felt the yell bubble up his chest as his back hit the hardwood of the bar, knocking over a stool in the process.

Gage saw Garvey coming again, and quickly snapped his head to his left, barely dodging the next hit. He spat blood at Preston, which landed on the man's cheek, distracting him long enough for Gage to slam into the other bodily.

Preston kicked and clawed at him as Gage used his shoulder to lift the man up again. A hand smacked into his head and tried to grab at his tight, curly hair, only to grab at his eyepatch strap. It was ripped off and flung across the room before another hand dragged their nails against his scalp.

He ran to the wall, and let inertia throw them into it. Drywall cracked as Preston's back was rammed against it. He yelped in pain, the air leaving his lungs altogether. He let out a curse as he sucked in a breath. Gage grabbed at his shirt collar again and hoisted him up.

He saw the blood drip from Preston's busted lip and nose, the bruising that was starting to blossom on his face. Brown eyes looked up at him, and Gage couldn't read them. He pressed against the bartender, sneering at the man.

"You started this, Garvey. Don't think I won't make you end it."

Preston chuckled as a response to the threat.

Gage shook him slightly, "What's so damn funny?" He growled.

It took a moment for Preston to collect his breath, but after, with mirth in his voice, he said, "You're hard."

Gage blinked. Collected himself, mentally and physically.

Then, he felt the humiliation hit him like a truck. 

Preston continued to laugh.

Gage liked to think he was a sensible man, had the common sense that kept him alive for this long anyway. He was the type of man that planned everything out and left nothing to chance. 

So, of course, he blamed the mix of humiliation and adrenaline when he decided that the only way to shut Garvey up was to bite the man's lip. 

He swore that he heard teeth click together as he pressed his face against Preston's, going for the man's busted, bottom lip and tasting copper. Preston's yelp started as a hiss before the man grabbed at Gage's face. Gage let go, flinching back as he felt the pad of a thumb start pressing near his busted eye. 

"Bastard," Preston coughed out before pulling Gage  _ back in _ and sucking at his upper lip. Gage grunted as he felt teeth camp down on flesh. He felt his body press into Garvey, rolling his hips into the other's belt buckle. 

Preston gasped, letting go of Gage's lip. He took the opportunity to close the gap and kiss the bartender fully. He licked at teeth and tongue, hearing the surprised moan in Garvey’s chest. Preston's hand clutched at fabric and hair, pulling Gage closer. Gage then clutched at Preston's thighs and hoisted the man up, grinding into him properly, seeking any kind of friction.

This went on for a little longer, Preston pressing his hips back and meeting Gage’s clothed cock. The bouncer reached down and began undoing Preston's belt before the man chuckled again, breaking away from him. Preston forced his legs out of Gage's grip, letting them fall to the floor, and grabbed the bouncer’s shirt. He pushed him back until Gage hit one of the bar stools.

Preston shoved him down and he watched with smug satisfaction as the bartender's hands quickly unbuttoned his jeans.

Gage grinned, teasing, "Eager?"

Preston hummed, amusement in his voice, before shoving his hand down Gage's pants and pulling out his hard cock. Gage twitched at the rough grip and watched with his lip caught between his teeth as Preston gave it a few strokes. 

Gage groaned against the rough pressure of Preston’s dry grip, his own hands clutching the edge of the counter. He then heard the clinking of metal and looked up to find Preston having undone his belt and shoving his jeans down with his free hand. Gage cursed under his breath and reached out to grasp at Garvey's ass, dragging the man to him before Preston could even finish taking his pants off. Just barely got one shoe kicked off and a leg out before Gage got the man into his lap.

He leaned into Garvey's neck, nipped and sucked marks into brown skin. Rolled his hips up at the sound of Preston hissing out a moan. All the while, he dipped his hand through the thatch of curls and rubbed at Preston's clit. Noticed how wet the other man was before Gage felt another moan vibrate against his teeth.

The teasing was over far too soon for Gage's liking but Preston was insistent as he pushed Gage’s hand away. He felt the counter press into his mid-back as Preston's hand traveled to his neck, pressed his fingers lightly in the dip of his Adam's apple. 

Gage swallowed, felt heat travel to his face, and heard a deep chuckle come from Preston. The bouncer cursed under his breath, and looked up to say something biting, but found Garvey lifting himself up. He felt fingers on his cock before it was suddenly enveloped by searing, wet heat. 

" _ Fuck _ ," Gage cursed, feeling the way Preston gripped around him. He could hear the man above him let loose a whimper and looked to find Garvey's face pinched slightly as he panted and trembled. 

Gage grinned and said, "What? Too big?"

Preston responded by pressing his fingers against Gage's throat a little more, and he released a shaky breath involuntarily. Felt himself twitch at the thought of that hand pressing a  _ little _ harder. 

Gage didn't get the opportunity to rebuttal, because Preston started rocking his hips then. 

His hands immediately latched onto Garvey's thighs and ass, to ground himself in some way. Soon, though, he got used to the rhythm, and he was trying to get the man to speed up. The more he pushed, though, the harder Preston pressed against his neck. Gage felt the groan bubble up from his chest as the man above him continued to roll his hips at his own leisure. 

He let his hands roam under Garvey's shirt, groping and clawing at any skin he could find as he fell into the rhythm. He ignored the sight pain in his lower back from pressing in to the bar and tried to buck his hips up. Gage found he had no leverage, realizing that Preston was controlling the whole show. He felt sweat start to drip off his skin, his breath starting to pick up, but it wasn't enough. He needed more friction, a faster pace. He looked up to complain to Garvey about it but found the man looking behind him with half-lidded eyes.

It took a moment for Gage to realize what Preston was looking at. When he did, he gave a teasing chuckle.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one with a strange kink.

"Like lookin' at yourself, Garvey?" 

Preston flinched, gazing down at Gage with a glare and a groan stuck in his throat.

"Wondered why you dragged me over to the bar. Only room here with a mirror that ain't the shitter," he moved his hands to Preston's hips, keeping the man moving, "Can't say I blame ya, you're certainly a sight when you ain't preachin'."

Preston's hand gripped at his neck, fingers pressing into his throat, and pushed him into the wooden countertop. Gage groaned and cursed, dug his own fingers into Preston's skin, and hoped it would bruise.

Garvey's pace finally picked up, fucked himself on Gage's cock. He felt the muscle in Preston's legs shift as the man began lifting himself up and pushing back down. Gage simply cursed again, leaned into the palm that lay on his throat, and ignored the pain in his back. He bucked his hips upwards, meeting Preston’s pace, hearing the other cry out. Little  _ ah ah ah’s  _ grew louder and faster as Gage helped Preston bounce on his cock.

Suddenly, Gage heard Preston curse, stutter. Felt his body twitch above him before a vice gripped him. Slick drenched his thighs as Preston came. The hand around his neck tensed but lifted off to prevent actual harm. Gage looked up and found Garvey stretching his neck back, caught the sight of teeth biting at a lower lip. Gage took the opportunity and leaned forward off the bar, grabbing onto the bartender. The moment he managed to get off the stool, Gage collapsed onto the wooden floor with Preston falling below him.

Garvey cursed as his head smacked into the floor. He looked like he was about to get up, curse Gage out, but Gage lifted his thighs and butterflied them open. Preston’s legs trembled from the sudden stretch, but he managed to glare up at the other.

Gage ignored the man and simply realigned himself and pushed back into Preston's body with a groan.

Garvey jolted as he cried out, hands scrambling to find perchance on Gage's skin and clothes. The bouncer obliged by leaning forward, pressing his face into Preston's cheek as he set a brutal pace. The sound of skin slapping skin and Garvey's occasional whimper broke the silence of the bar. Gage could hear the gut-punched sounds coming out of Preston’s mouth with each thrust. 

He was so close to the edge. All Gage could think was how he needed more, more,  _ more.  _ He sat back up, used his knees as leverage to thrust harder, find release faster. He watched the way Garvey’s body bounced up and down on the hardwood floor with each pump of his hips. Saw the way Preston’s face pinched as his body constricted around him. How close he was to a second release. 

At a particularly hard thrust, Preston whimpered, “G-Gage—” and it was music to the bouncer’s ears.

Gage felt the final tug at his abdomen, and he cursed loudly. Fell against Preston as he came, body twitching and hips pistoning. He pressed his forehead against the other’s and groaned as his hands kept Preston against him, fingers gripping into hips.

Eventually, Gage fully collapsed onto the other, exhausted. As he started to come down, he rubbed his palms against Preston’s sides, feeling the man tremble against him. He looked up at the sound of a moan and found Preston trying to press a hand to his crotch, slipping his arm between them. 

Gage shifted then, joined the other, and began rubbing his palm against Preston’s clit, while the man’s fingers played with his slit. Gage watched, almost caught in a trance as he saw the euphoric expression on Preston’s face. Eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, Gage found himself leaning in and kissing Preston without a second thought.

Then, Preston’s body suddenly stiffened, groaning into Gage’s mouth as his arm twitched. Gage felt more slick coat his hand as he continued to tease the other, rubbing at his clit until Preston whimpered. He nipped at Preston’s bottom lip once more before finally rolling off the bartender. He lay next to Garvey, panting and messy, staring up at the old fluorescent lamp as it flickered slightly.

When time began to pick up, and the sweat and heat began to cool, reality finally came knocking.

Gage pressed his palms against his face, rubbing his eyes as the guilt washed over him. Garvey may have started the fight, but Gage sure finished it, huh?

He groaned, hands slapping down onto the wooden floor. He then turned and began to say something, but Preston beat him to it.

"Jesus, this is… not how I expected the night to go," Preston looked equally exhausted, with his arms crossed over his face.

He turned to Gage then, arms coming down to reveal a very tired face, "I'm— I'm sorry." 

Gage couldn't help it, he laughed, "God damn, we really fucked up, huh?"

He rubbed at his face again, dragging his hand against his stubbled jaw. He wondered where his eye patch went and made to sit up to look.

The silence was broken by Preston again, "You were right."

Gage swore he got whiplash when he snapped his head towards him, "Beg your pardon?"

Preston chuckled, but it lacked any humor, "You were right. Should've just… I don't know, not dragged the issue with Clint for this long."

Gage blinked, surprised at the admission. Still, he frowned, "Mostly his fault," he tried to reason, "Not your problem he can't leave you well enough alone." It pissed him off really. Gage hated people like that. Obsessiveness only got you into more damn trouble than it was worth as far as he was concerned.

"Yeah, but I still let it come to this," Preston paused for a moment, sitting up, "He's been stalking me for the past week."

Gage felt his brows shoot up to his hairline, "Jesus… What about that bastard that lives with ya? Didn't he have that handled?"

"Sturges? Yeah, but he's visiting family for the month. Guess Clint finally caught on," Preston looked over then, "I'm sorry if— if I got a little aggressive with you. The stress of dealing with… all of _ that, _ " he waved his arm around like it could encompass all the bullshit that was the situation with Clint, "Put me on edge. And you fighting him really got me worked up. It didn’t help."

Gage clicked his tongue, "What'd you want me to do, Garvey? Let him smack you around? I'm paid to be the bouncer after all."

"And I thank you for that, but—" Preston paused and began rubbing at his face, "He might get more aggressive, and if he  _ does _ know I'm alone…"

Shit.

Gage sighed, the guilt gnawing at him a little more. He saw Preston get up out of the corner of his eye, start making himself a little more presentable. The way he carried himself wasn’t like the Preston “pain-in-the-ass” Garvey he knew, and that didn’t sit right with him for some reason. So, the question left his mouth before he could really think to stop himself.

"You got anyone that can stay with you?"

He looked up to find Preston, pants, and boxers hanging around his thighs as he paused to stare down at him like he'd grown an extra head.

_ "What?"  _ Gage asked.

Garvey blinked at him before shaking his head and pulling his jeans the rest of the way up, "Just… surprised you'd ask something like that."

Gage rolled his good eye, "Well, do ya?"

Preston paused before shaking his head again, and asked, "No, why? You offering to stay over?"

"Until your bastard friend gets back, sure."

"His name's Sturges and— you know what, sure, why not? Not like this night could get any weirder," Garvey then started going into the back room, probably to prepare for closing. 

"You don't have to act all grateful or nothin’," Gage shouted so Preston could hear. He sighed after, remaining on the floor for a moment to collect himself before getting up. He quickly cleaned himself up and started getting the bar ready for closing. 

He had found his eye patch, stacked the chairs, and swept the floor, by the time he noticed the dent in the drywall. Preston came back out of the office then, with a temporary bandage on his nose, Gage’s coat, and a wrapped ice pack, “Finished the dishes and logged tonight's earnings,” he handed Gage his jacket, “You’re car or mine?”

“Mine’s fine to stay in the parking lot tonight. It’s a piece of shit anyway, so no one’s gonna steal it, that’s for damn sure,” Gage grabbed his coat, “You think we can blame Clint for this?” he asked as he pointed to the damaged wall.

Preston looked over, eyes going wide and looking embarrassed the moment he spotted the small hole they made. His face then went lax, morphing into exacerbation.

“Fuck it, sure,” Preston shrugged, “If Ronnie gets mad at you, I’ll back you up.” 

Gage chuckled as he put on his coat and took the ice pack. He hissed as he felt the cold press soothe his bruising face. “You sure you’re okay with me staying over?” Because he just had to ask. This wasn’t like them. It wasn’t like  _ him. _

Preston looked up as he grabbed the keys to the bar, “Yeah… and thanks by the way. I— I kinda needed…” he looked flustered, trying to find the right words to describe everything that happened.

Gage saved him the trouble though, “Just promise you’ll make me breakfast tomorrow,” he paused, licking his lips “And you got a first aid kit,” he said as he pressed a finger to his busted lip.

Preston barked a laugh as he opened the door. Gage followed him out into the cold night air, flipping the last light switch as he exited. The last thing he heard was the chime of the bell as Preston closed the door and locked up for the night.


End file.
